


Tower of Power

by hotshoe_again



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Climate Change, Gen, Post-Brexit, he IS the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshoe_again/pseuds/hotshoe_again
Summary: Amidst the 2020's general insanity, the government did one sane thing: imposed a massive transformation of energy use and production.
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Tower of Power

**Author's Note:**

> "wind" prompt, December 5, 2019

Post Brexit, there is some sympathy for climate agitators in England. When hundreds of Londoners die in a record heat wave, climate change suddenly becomes the most-serious problem for the government and the public. 

Mycroft acknowledges he has lost his old desire to influence politics in the far east. Korea, China, India, now out of England's reach. He makes energy policy his new bailiwick. Well, he does work at the Ministry of Transportation, doesn't he? 

Most urgently, petroleum-burning cars must be phased out. With cooperation from Tories (surprising), Labour (expected), and Royals, an immediate ban on all sales of fossil-fuel vehicles is pushed through. England desperately needs to manufacture and install windmills to power millions of electric vehicles coming into use, and they need charging infrastructure everywhere. Despite England's shaky finances, a half-trillion pounds are allocated to manage the changeover. That is where Mycroft can work his behind-the-scenes magic: sorting out disruptions, rearranging budgets, ensuring that no department undermines the vital effort. 

Mycroft could not be the ribbon-cutter at the grand opening of the largest onshore wind farm. No public recognition. 

There is one specific moment, though, when he feels a thrill of accomplishment, when he steps into the new, government-fleet, all-electric sedan. Anthea is smiling at him. The driver looks back. 

"You made it happen, sir. Where to next? Bakery?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any questions, complaints, grammar or typos which need fixing ... for this fic, or anything else :)


End file.
